Sly 2 Band Of Theives: The Lioness's Story
by Rozen14
Summary: Leona and Vicky are two college students who are enjoying their first day of summer vacation, until a thunderstorm ruined their celebration and sucked the two girls into the second game of Sly Cooper, will they manage to survive? Or will Neyla kill them?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sly 2 but I do own the game along with Sly Cooper 1 and 3

Author's Note: This is a HUGE token of my apology for letting you guys wait for another chapter in Sly Cooper Fairy Tales.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ!" I cheered happily as I ran out of the college that I was attending to with a happy look on my face.

"Yeesh Leona, I know you love summer vacation, but must you be so loud about it?" my friend Vicky asked me.

I smiled at her brightly. "Oh come on Vicky, dont be such a stick in a mud! Besides its not just about summer vacation that brought me such glee!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

I took out my history test that I took today and showed it to her. "Behold! The evidence of my genius for history!"

Vicky said nothing but rolled her eyes. "So you aced another history test, whoop de doo....."

"Now I will head back to my aparment and play Sly 2 to celebrate before I call my parents!" I said randomly as I skipped off to my motorcycle.

Vicky stared at me weirdly but she quickly caught up with me. "Can I come home with you? My folks are gonna be away for the weekend."

"Sure thing! You can sleep over at my place tonight." I said with a smile, then I hopped on to my motorcycle. "Hop on!"

Then we rode all the way to my apartment.

(Later that night at Leona's apartment)

I was in my pjs, setting up my ps2 while I heard thunder booming outside then I started to prepare the popcorn and the Sly Cooper games. Then Vicky came out of the bathroom in her pjs and sat down on the couch.

"I dont know if playing the PS2 while having a chance of being electrocuted by a thunderstorm is such a good idea, Leona." Vicky said with a bit of concern in her tone.

"Aw come on, Vickster! Nothing bad's gonna happen!" I assured her as I turned on the PS2. "Oh boy! I cant wait to do the two levels of Rajan!"

Vicky started to smile. "Yeah so that you can start drooling when you see a picture or a cartoon of him!"

I started to blush and glare at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what Im talking about. You have a crush on him!"

That only made me blush even more deep red. "Oh yeah? Well what about you?"

"Huh? Me?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah!" I said with a smirk, "Last time I played I saw you blush when you saw Jean Bison!"

"I-I dont know what you're talking about! Just because I have a thing with western men doesnt mean that I like him!" Vicky blushed while glaring at me.

I shook my head and chuckled as I patted her on the back. "Its ok Vicky, we all get into denial sometimes."

Vicky started to steam up from my comment. Sometimes she's too easy to get a rise out of her. Anyway I went over to t.v. and turned on the PS2 then quickly hopped on to the couch next to Vicky.

"Alright! Its show time! Time to kick some Klaww gang butt!" I said excitingly.

Vicky sighed and took the bowl of popcorn into her lap and ate a piece. "Yum. Butter flavored......"

Just then when the title screen approaches........lightning struck! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The electricity from the bolt of lightning found its way to my PS2 and it started to shock me.

"E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!!!!!!!!" I said while I felt the intense shock.

"Leona!" Vicky shouted as she tried to grab the controller out of my hand, but the shock got to her too, since it was the last thing that I was aware of in the real world anyway. Then as Vicky and I continued to be electrocuted for only a few seconds more, my body felt like it was being pulled into something and I blacked out.......as for Vicky......well Im not sure, but I REALLY hope she survives this and get help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this first chapter distracts you all while I work on the Sly Cooper Fairy Tales chapters dont worry they'll be done soon aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd there's a little message attached to my next chapter concerning on The Little Mermaid and my faith on data memory staying in the computer so that it wouldnt just blank out on you WHICH it happened T_____T and it sucks.................


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Chapter 2!

It was dark everywhere.....cold and unfeeling. Which is kind of odd since darkness is supposed to be unfeeling, the cold shouldnt be there. I really dont know if I was unconcious or dead........either way I hope Vicky is alright and that she went to the hospital to get help. Man.......I didnt think that I would get killed by electricity, now I know how Team Rocket feels when they get shocked by Pikachu over and over again. Oh the irony........

"Leona?" I heard a female voice calling to me. I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth at first. Then suddenly I felt like someone was shaking me.

"Leona! Wake up! Wake up!" the voice spoke to me again.

I suddenly heard two other voices and they were guy voices, I know my discription of what the voices sound like sucks but what else could I say?

"She should be ok, the electric shocks didnt do much damage." The first guy voice spoke in a smart way.

The other guy voice spoke too after the smart voice spoke. "Hey I think she's waking up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. As my vision cleared up the first people that I saw were both......BENTLEY AND SLY!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! My eyes widened in unbelievable awe.

"Sly? Bentley?" I said with surprise.

They both smiled at me as I sat up. "Hi Leona!" They both greeted.

If it were possible my jaw would've hit the floor, they know my name! "How do you know my name?"

Sly gave me one of his trademark smiles. "We know alot more then your name. We also know alot about Vicky too."

I still sat there amazed.....and a little creeped out from their claiming that they knew about Vicky and I but then when they mentioned Vicky I started to freak out. "Vicky? OMG! I forgot about Vicky! Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Why dont you ask her yourself?" Bentley asked as he kind of pointed at me.

I was confused at first then I looked at my stomach and then I started to get the idea. "Oh no......... I ate her unconciously didnt I? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! IM A SICK CANNIBAL! I ATE POOR VICKY!"

Then I heard a female voice speaking to me irritably. "You didnt eat me, you crazy nut! Im right behind you!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh?" Then I turned around and saw a deer glaring at me, then I screamed..... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAACK! MY PRECIOUS HEARING!" the deer hissed.

"Leona chill out! Its Vicky!" Sly pointed out.

I stopped screaming and looked at the strange talking doe. No way.........that couldnt be Vicky......well she DOES have the long black hair but still. "If you're the real Vicky, what strange food did I eat when I was young?"

The deer had a disgusted look on her face as she recalled. "You once ate a pickle dipped in cherry juice, which I find that utterly disgusting."

Yep that's Vicky alright! And she's a doe!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!! YOU'RE A DEER!" I laughed.

Vicky snorted. "Yeah yeah, well you're funny looking yourself, Miss Queen Of The Jungle!"

I stopped laughing and looked at Vicky. "Say what?"

Bentley and Sly took me to one of those museum glass container, saw my reflection and froze.

"No way......Im a lioness?"

"Hence the name you carry, Leona." Vicky said with a smile.

Bentley then suddenly piped up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we got some Clockwerk parts to steal, plus Murray's probably waiting for us to arrive."

"O-Ok...." I said with a nod.

Bentley went to the security computer and started to type on the keyboard to deactivate the security defenses. "The security lasers are offline......so are the searchlights.......aaaaaaaaaand I've raised the gate. Presto, all clear....."

"Good job pal, for your first time out, you actually did pretty well." Sly praised.

"Oh this operation is far from complete, now that I've got the security stuff offline, Murray should be waiting for you on your next rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide some backup while you go on ahead."

Sly then left the room.

"Leona, you better go with him." Vicky advised.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because Sly needs all the backup he needs when he gets ambushed by you-know-who......"

"Who? Voldemort?"

Vicky then V8ed herself at my comment. "No you doofus! I mean Carmelita and Neyla!" she whispered with irritation.

"Ok.....ok dont get your tail in a knot, Im on it." I said as I followed Sly.

I finally caught up with Sly at the balcony. "Hey Leona, decided to come along?"

I nodded to him. "Yeah, Vicky thought that you needed me on this job."

"Well it wouldnt hurt to bring you along. Jump on the rope and follow me!" Sly said as he jumped on the rope.

My eyes widened when he said that, I cant just randomly jump on a rope! I'll fall over and die!

"Are you crazy, Sly?! I'll fall down and go splat!"

Sly just smiled at me. "No you wont! Just give it a shot! You'll be surpised!"

I looked down to where the ground was and I gulped out of fear. "Oh well.....its been nice knowing me....."

I closed my eyes and I jumped, knowing that I would fall.....but I didnt.

"Leona...you can open your eyes now." Sly said as he chuckled.

I opened them and there I was, standing on a rope, tied from the museum, to the hotel, and to museum's research facility, while hanging in mid air........Omg........

"Son of a gun......." I said in awe.

"I know, that's what I said on my first try. Come on, we got to meet up with Murray."

I followed Sly while passing through the buildings, including the hotel. No doubt Carmelita and Neyla were staying there for a few days while preparing to catch Sly. I giggled to myself at Carmelita's obsession to capture our favorite thief.

_"She totally digs him...." _

Then we arrived to the building where we were supposed to Murray, but just like before he wasnt there.

"Well this is a bummer." I said a bit disappointed.

But Sly wasnt listening on account he was listening to Bentley over the via comm.

"Well according to Bentley, we'll have to progress without Murray since he must've gotten lost." Sly said.

"I dont think we can. There's a gate in the way. We need Murray's strength to get it out of the way."

Sly began to think, which is getting us nowhere so just to progress things despite the fact it'll risk my life, I sat on the table. Yes folks, I sat on the table with a possible 100% percent chance that Murray will squish me flat like a pancake. While I have the chance I asked Sly the very question that I havent even asked a while ago.

"So, how did you guys know about Vicky and I?"

Sly rubbed the back of his head. "To tell you the truth, we just do. We dont know exactly HOW, but when you and Vicky appeared, we suddenly know all about you two."

"I see.......do you think anyone else would know about us?"

"Well......its a possible chance that Carmelita might suddenly know about you and Vicky, as for everybody else......Im not so sure....."

"Oh."

Then all of a sudden I heard ragged breathing and grunting, which could only mean one thing: The Murray is here! I quickly got off of the table and heard Murray's super legendary move name!

"Thunder Flop!" Murray shouted and landed on the table.......and broke it......along with the chairs. "Greetings citizens! I hope you weren't harmed by my meteorophic entrance."

"No Murray, we kept at a safe distance." Sly smiled at his buddy.

Murray nodded in approval. "Good, good. The Thunder Flop knows no friend or foe, only destruction."

"Yeah can you channel some of that "raw" energy into that gate?" Sly asked.

"Of course! There is nothing before "The Murray"

Then Murray went to the gate and lifted it up with no problems at all. I was amazed to see him do it in real life, but I kept it to myself.

"Okay.....all clear!"

Both Sly and I passed through the gate and made our way to another balcony. Murray quickly released the gate bars and went to the balcony with us, then he noticed another gate at the building where the Clockwerk Parts were supposed to be in.

"Another barrier stands before you, fear not! I shall bend it like the truth!" Murray declared.

He uses his stomp move to pick up a statue and threw it at faraway window bar gate.

"Solid work, Murray! You're really in the zone!" Sly praised.

"Yeah! You really smashed that window bar gate like no tomorrow!" I spoke while still amazed at Murray's strength.

"My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope, you two go inside. I'll be in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk parts." Murray instructed.

Sly and I rope jumped and made our way to the building and we went through the window. Once we got inside there was nothing there just like before. I heard Bentley's shouting through Sly's via comm and then out popped Carmelita and Neyla.

"Freeze Cooper! And you as well Lionheart!" Carmelita sneered as she pointed her shock gun at us.

I just couldnt resist....... "Oh no! Its the mummy's curse!" I said with mock horror.

Sly shook with laughter but kept it to himself on account that he loves Carmelita, which I dont blame him for, but Neyla sniggered at my joke.

"Very funny, Lionheart!" Carmelita sneered at me.

Sly smiled at Carmelita and started with the romantic mush. "Inspector Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever."

"Whereas you crooks are soooo predictable! You always return to the scene of the crime!"

"Crime? We havent stole anything......yet." Sly said truthfully.

Carmelita gave Sly a look of disbelief. "Oh really? Then who snuck in here last night and stole all the Clockwerk parts? You got the motive!"

"Someone already stole the parts?!" Sly asked with surprise.

"Dont play dumb with me!" Carmelita sneered.

Then Neyla the backstabber finally spoke up. "It might not of been them, Carmelita. The method of entry and the number of guard casualties all point as a Klaww gang job."

As much as she is a backstabber and a manipulative liar, I still give her points for defending us in the beginning.

"The Klaww Gang?" Sly questioned.

Carmelita glared at Neyla's interference. "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in the stakeout as a favor to the Contessa. I dont need any of your help."

"Oh I think you might. Look at the facts!" Neyla pointed out.

"Facts?! Sly Cooper and Leona Lionheart are right here! I caught them red-handed!"

As the two were arguing, Sly and I managed to sneak upstairs.

"Im just saying there are other criminals in the world other then-"

"Sly Cooper and Leona Lionheart! After them!" Carmelita shouted as she chased after us.

"Oh crap!" I squeaked as Sly and I started running.

"You cant run forever!"

Sly and I ran as fast as we could as Carmelita fired her shock pistol at us. As much as Sly enjoys being chased by Carmy, I feel like I was in a hunting quarry and that really sucks! As we continued to run Murray came out from one of the rooms and ran after us.

"Wait up, you two!" Murray shouted.

"Shake a leg Murray! We've got to go!" Sly said.

"Freeze!" Carmelita roared at us as she kept chasing and shooting at us.

We headed down the steps then suddenly Bentley and Vicky came out of a room and ran along with us.

"This wasnt part of the plan!" Bentley said nervously as he tries to keep up.

Sly spoke as he was panting. "Yeah well, this is where it gets fun."

"Stop thieves!" Carmelita ordered.

I smiled at her while mocking her. "Bet you cant catch us, hot shot!"

"We'll see Lionheart!"

Vicky gave me a deathglare. "What are you trying to do?! Get her mad?!"

"Whatcha talking about Bambi? She's already mad!" I smiled.

As Carmelita was getting closer, Sly began to speak.

"This is getting a little hot, I'll distract Carmelita, you guys start warming up the van!"

We stopped at the last door while Carmelita was about to corner us. "You're ALL going to jail!"

"Meet me at the rendezvous!" Sly instructed as Murray, Bentley, Vicky and I left to leave the two lovebirds alone.

The four of us ran downstairs to get to the entrance of the building.

"Well now that the two are getting alone time for a while, I hope that the security guards arent going to stop us!" I hoped.

Then a few security guards came out of nowhere and blocked the entrance.

"You were saying, Nala?" Vicky snapped.

"Hey!" I objected.

Vicky just gave me a smirk. "Well you used a Disney pun on me so I get to use one on you!"

"Touche....."

Bentley interrupted our arguement. "Hey can you two save the chat and help us out here?!"

"Dont worry! I can knock them ALL out!" Murray said with a smirk and went to go punch a few guards.

"Hey Murray! Save some for me!" I called out and went to help him.

Vicky groaned as she rushed to my side to give me a hand....or paw. Bentley did the same thing. One by one we knocked out the guards and we made our exit. As we rushed to the van, Bentley, Vicky, and I went into the back while Murray went to the front seat and that's when we heard police sirens.

"Oh noes......its the cops! We're sitting ducks! WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!" Vicky panicked.

Bentley and I grabbed Vicky's shoulders and calmed her down as Murray started the van.

"Vicky relax, we'll all get out of here." Bentley said calmly.

"Yeah, just take a chill pill." I said as cheerfully as I could.

Then as Murray started to floor the van, Bentley, Vicky and I got slammed at the van's backdoors. Luckily for us, they were shut tight. Murray started to race around the buildings while we heard multiple sirens coming after us.

"Hey Bentley! Are we getting close to Sly?" Murray asked.

Bentley checked on his tracker watch. "According to my tracker watch, we're getting close to him in an alleyway, move over there quickly!"

"Okie dokie!"

Then he spoke to Sly through his via comm. "Im heading towards your position, jump through the van and let's get out of here!"

Murray then took a sharp left turn that knocked Bentley, Vicky, and I to the left side like dominoes, then he backed the van up.

"Quick! Open the back doors!"

Vicky and I opened the back doors and Sly quickly came in then we closed the doors and Murray once again floored the van. We then heard Carmelita's angry shout as we drove away.

"I'll find you Cooper!"

Sly climbed to the front seat and looked at the right view mirror, looking at the ever angry inspector with a smile on his face.

"Inspector Carmelita Fox. She is quite lovely when she's angry." Sly sighed in admiration.

I just chuckled at that comment. "_He totally digs her."_

Bentley couldnt help but started to act suspicious towards Neyla. Who could blame him?

"That Constable Neyla.....was her reference to the Klaww Gang just a slip of the tongue? Or an intentional clue?"

Sly turned around and shrugged. "Either way, it's our only lead to the missing Clockwerk parts. So Vicky and Leona, do you REALLY know about Clockwerk and what he did to my family?"

We both nodded. "Yeah we do!"

"Alright! Lets go find the Clockwerk parts!" Sly said with a smile.

And we rode off into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys sorry it took me so long. I got swamped with a lot of stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter!

It has been a few weeks since our escape in Cairo. After when Carmelita, Neyla, and the rest of the police force gave up chasing us for now, we all began to start hunting for the members of the Klaww Gang. So far I got good news, we found our favorite fashion star wannabe lizard man, Dimitri and its all thanks to a few thief buddies of Sly's. Sly had to call in a few favors to find out about him and where he's hiding at.

"Well now that we found Dimitri, do you girls ever heard of Dimitri?" Sly asked.

Vicky did her trademark snort. "You mean besides that he thinks he has style, loves himself alot, and a womanizer? Oh yeah, we know about him alot."

I began to explain about Dimitri's background story. "He's an underworld celebrity, who goes to ritzy parties and does business in shady back alley crimes. He was also a passionate art student who tried to show the world his art. But sadly the world wasnt ready for his "kinetic aestetic". So he gave them what they wanted. He made forged paintings of the original ones, it was his way of punishing the world for having bad taste."

"If you ask me I think he's more then just mad, he's just obsessed." Vicky said seriously.

"Well even if he is obsessed, he has the Clockwerk Tail Feathers, and we gotta steal them! So lets get started!" Sly said then he ran out of the safehouse.

Vicky sighed and shook her head. "He is so impatient......"

"As impatient as he may be, you cant blame him for being brave." I said as I smiled.

"And cool!" Murray added.

"And reckless.....dont forget reckless." Bentley pointed out.

We all laughed until we heard Sly's voice from the radio. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Bentley rushed to his computer and typed in a few buttons then spoke. "Hey there Sly."

"Hey pal."

We heard metal clanging outside of the safehouse, which kind of scared Vicky at first.

"Chill out girl, its just Sly." I assured.

"I-I know that!" Vicky said defensively.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhht."

Then we heard his footsteps on the roof and he began to speak again. "Im telling you Bentley, its gonna be a real pleasure robbing this nightclub."

"I share your enthusiasm, but before we the inside, we need to do a little reconnasince work." Bentley stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Sly's voice asked with wonder.

"I have just installed this sattlelite on the safehouse so we can do our first job: hacking into Dimitri's sattlelite array. I've updated your binocucom that will show you where I needed you and/or the others including myself to go to."

Bentley typed in a few keys on his computer and a video screen popped up that shows what Sly is looking at.

"Ok I think I see where I have to go."

"Good, just head to that position and I'll give you a full briefing on our objective." Bentley instructed.

"Im on my way."

As Bentley started to help Sly out on his mission, Murray sat down and eat some snacks, while Vicky just leaned herself on the wall and I was sitting next to Bentley, being bored already. After when Bentley instructed Sly about rearranging the three sattlelites, he turned his attention to me.

"Hey Leona, if you're bored you can help Sly on another job." Bentley offered.

I looked at him with interest and amazement. "Really? You mean I can help?"

"Well yeah! Since you and Vicky are here, you might as well give us a hand every now and then!"

"Awesome!"

"Ok, here is your first job. I need you and Murray to go to the wine celler and help Sly get rid of any guards that will guard the way to Dimitri's other hideout." Bentley instructed. "Sly's almost finished with his first job, so the two of you must go before Sly does."

Murray got up from the couch. "Okay Bentley! We're on our way!"

"Oh yeah! And before you go Leona, here is your own binocucom. Im still working on Vicky's but at least I finished yours." Bentley said as he gave me my own binocucom.

"Wow! Thanks Bentley!"

I was going to leave with Murray but I looked at Vicky who is still leaning on the wall, pretending not to care about anything.

"Hey Vickster! Wanna help out on the job?" I asked.

"No...."

"Aw come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

"Leona, I am NOT going to risk my life getting pummeled by rat guards in order to sneak past MORE rats and fugly warthog guards just to spy on a lizard man who is obsessed with parties, music, fashion, money, cigerettes, women, AND HIMSELF!" Vicky said stubbornly.

"Okay now you're being a chicken. Come on already! Dimitri's not going to see you and send his guards after you, I promise!" I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the safehouse. "Besides, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and I are NOT gonna do all the work! So if we're going to do jobs, so are you!"

Vicky tried to pull away from me but I pulled too hard and we caught up with Murray.

"Hey you two! Ready to help Sly?" Murray asked.

I smiled at him. "You bet, buddy."

Vicky growled as we started to head for the wine cellar. Once we got there we headed inside and saw some rat guards. I activated my binocucom to talk to Bentley.

"Okay Bentley, we're here!"

"Very good! Now just wait for Sly to arrive, he said he's on his way." Bentley instructed.

"Gotcha!"

Vicky stood there with an angry look next to me. "I cant believe Im doing this......"

"Relax Vicky, it'll be fun!" Murray said with a smile.

"Yeah! Just think of all the rat guards we get to beat up!"

Vicky said nothing only groaned. Then Sly came in.

"Good to see you little buddy. I guess the way to the gate is guarded by those rats. Bentley thought you would like some help." Murray said.

"Sounds like fun! You, Leona, Vicky and I.....back to back....." Sly said with a grin.

"Outnumbered......fighting possible odds......." Murray was saying until I finished the sentence.

"Its perfect!"

"Alright! Alright! Let's just go get 'em!" Vicky said impatiently.

We creeped out of our hiding place then we started to thrash the rat guards.

"Fear The Murray!" Murray shouted as he punched a couple of rats out.

Sly whacked a few rats out with his cane, I punched and kicked a few more while Vicky only decked one of them, if only there was one way to get her angry enough to take them out.......wait a minute! I got it!

"Hey, Vicky! Remember that blueberry muffin that you were planning to have for dessert that one friday night?" I asked her while secretly saying my prayers in my head.

She decked another rat guard but she answered. "Yeah I remember.....what about it?"

I gulped. I must be really crazy to tell her. "Well I lied about Mrs. Witherstone coming over and eating it......I ate it."

Then that's when Vicky gave me the glare of doom, then she ran at me while punching each and every rat guard out of the way. "YOU ATE MY BLUEBERRY MUFFIN?! YOU WILL PAY CAT, DEER STYLE!!!!!"

Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddd I ran..........around in circles from Vicky's wrath. As I passed each remaining rat guard, Vicky pummels them to get to me. Sly and Murray just stood there amazed at what Vicky's short temper just did. Then when Vicky knocked the last of the guards out she pounced on me and we started wrestling each other. Thankfully Murray and Sly broke up the fight.

"Geez Vicky calm down! Its just a muffin!" Sly said trying to calm her down.

"JUST A MUFFIN?! IT HAD BLUEBERRIES IN IT SLY! BLUEBERRIES!!!!!!!!!" Vicky snarled as she tries to break free from Sly's grasp.

Murray begin licking his lips at the thoughts of blueberries. "Mmmmmmmmm blueberries........"

Sly and I laughed at Murray's comment, while Vicky who was still angry, chuckled a bit, then Bentley's voice had to stop the fun.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we got to get back on the job."

We all groaned in dislike for going back to work, so Murray went to lift the lever and opened the gate. "Looks like your on your own from here, Sly."

Sly just shrugged his shoulders. "Heh, Im used to it. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, partner."

As Vicky was distracted by Murray's and Sly's short conversation I was going to sneak around her and head out the door, but just my bad luck she caught me by the back of my shirt collar.....without looking! How DOES she do that?

"Hold it, Leona!" Vicky said with a stern tone.

I was scared and nervous.........I thought then she was going to do her ultimate revenge right here and now, however Sly, bless his heart helped me out.

"Hold on Vicky. I need Leona in one piece, so that she could help me just in case I get caught."

Vicky sighed in disappoinment since her moment of having her blueberry vengence was denied, so she lets me go and walks out of the building. Before Murray left he spoke to me.

"Dont worry Leona, I'll get her a new blueberry muffin and she'll be off your back in no time!"

I smiled at Murray. "Thanks Murray! You're the best!"

Murray then left the building as Sly and I then jumped over the gate. "Thanks alot for saving my tail, Sly. I owe you and Murray BIG time!"

"Dont worry about it. Is Vicky ALWAYS angry?" Sly asked.

"She means well and she is also a good person, its just that she's a bit insecure when it comes to meeting new people. But she's always get annoyed at my funny comebacks."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

Then we walked through the hallway until we reached one of the red laser security thingy that was blocking our path, luckily for us there are tables.

"We're gonna have to crawl under the table to avoid getting fried." I said as I crouched down and started crawling.

Sly did the same thing and followed me. "I know that, thank goodness for tables! Otherwise I'd be roasted raccoon."

Hmmmmmmm roasted raccoon........Huh? No! No way! I DONT eat raccoons! Raccoons are supposed to be cute animals that should roam around in the forest! Bad Leona! Bad!

We passed another laser thingy then we headed towards a flashlight guard.

"How are we going to get pass this guy? The light from the flashlight is covering the whole way! He might just catch us crawling under the table!" I whispered with a worried tone.

"We'll just have to risk it. Wait until he looks away." Sly whispered back.

Once the ugly warthog guard looked away, we both quickly snuck underneath the table, then we waited for the guard to turn the other way and we snuck away quietly. I smirked in triumph for sneaking away from my first bad guy. It really boosted my confidence!

"That was easy!"

Sly smiled a bit, but it quickly vanished. "Hold on. There's another one......"

I looked at the other flashlight guard and glared. "Let me borrow your cane for a sec...."

"Um ok...." Sly said with a confused matter and gave me his cane.

I snuck up quietly to the guard and gave him a swift hit on the noggin which knocked him out. Sly walked up beside me.

"Whoa!"

I looked at the unconcious guard with a worried look. "I know he's sorta of a bad guy, but will he be ok?"

Sly checked on him. "Yeah he'll be ok. He's just out cold."

We stepped over the unconcious guard then we went to where the first air vent was. Bentley gave us a call.

"Judging by the angle of this air vent, it should lead you inside the top floor of Dimitri's hideout." Bentley said.

"Okay, thanks Bentley!" Sly said then smashed the air vent open.

We crawled through the air vent and spotted another flashlight guard.

"You want me to take him out or do you?" I asked Sly.

"I'll do it. Watch this."

He tiptoed towards the flashlight guard and did his sneak move.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccce!"

We went through the doorway and went passed the moving lasers and there is yet ANOTHER flashlight guard!

"Another one of these guys........" I groaned.

Sly chuckled then went to do his sneak attack and took down the guard and he beckoned me to come. Then there we were, almost to our destination, only there was a couple of problems......two rat guards.

"Dimitri must be REALLY desperate to keep the guards in here." Sly whispered to me.

I nodded. "Let's get these guys out of the way."

We both sneaked into the room and thrashed the rat guards before they knew what hit them. Then we climbed up the stage and saw another air vent.

"Ahhhhhh another air vent! Judging by the blueprints it should lead you to the printing press room!" Bentley said from our binocucom.

"Finally! I thought we would NEVER get there!" I said with relief.

"You're telling me! I need a break from fighting guards." Sly said then he thwacked the air vent open. "Ladies first!"

I giggled at his comment then I crawled inside while Sly followed me. It didnt take us long to get to the printing press room. Both Sly and I landed safely as we found ourselves inside the air ventalation system and Im telling you guys, it was cool in there.

I peeked through the metal blinds and saw Dimitri walking around smoking his cigarette, while Sly took some photos of Dimitri, the machine and the Clockwerk tail feathers.

I smiled at Dimitri's ignorance of our presence. "This guy has NO idea that we're here! This is so cool!"

"Yeah, and the best part is, we're gonna mess with his mind when we do all the jobs." Sly said with a smile.

"You do realize that even though we do these jobs, he's gonna find out about us right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it to get the tailfeathers."

As soon as Sly got all the photos we recieved a call from Bentley. "Good job with the photos Sly, bring them back to the safehouse and we'll cook up a plan for attack."

"Roger that Bentley!"

Then Sly and I headed back to the safehouse, which I dont know how we got out of the main air vent thingy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter! It took me a looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnng time to finish! T________T As soon as I take care of my other chapter, I'll update!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Im working on the next chapter but I need your guys's help. I have a bad memory and I cant seem to remember one thing after when Sly took the photos of Dimitri and the stuff he has. Does Murray take out the three alarm horns after when Sly took the photos? Or is it for later?


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark as Sly, Vicky, Murray, and I were seated as Bentley started the projector.

"The photos tells the modern thief about what we're up against.....spotlights, buffed up patrol.....considering a direct assault impossible! First we need to bug Dimitri's office so we can listen to his communications. And if you see the main boss, tail him! We might learn something if we follow him without letting him know."

Once the meeting is over Sly came over to me. "Hey Leona, wanna help me out on a job?"

I smiled at him. "You bet!"

"Awesome!!!! Hey Vicky, you wanna come along too?"

"Sure whatever...." Vicky said.

Then I looked at Murray. "Hey Murray, wanna come along?"

"If Sly thinks its ok, then I'll come along....."

I gave Sly a pleading look. "Sly can Murray come? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssse?"

Sly looked at Murray. "Of course he can! Murray can help out."

"Really? I can?" Murray asked.

"Are you sure Sly?" Bentley asked as well.

"Sure he can help out! We'll be back Bentley!"

The four of us all headed outside to start with our next job: Stalking Dimitri.....which is creepy. We went over to the boat with the bell on it, that's when Bentley called us.

"I just recieved an email from Dimitri. He's telling one of his guards to ring the bell, when the coast is clear."

"Coast is clear for what?" Sly asked curiously.

"Of that Im uncertain. Ring the bell to lure him out and we'll find out what he's hiding." Bentley instructed.

"Ok.....so who gets to ring the bell?" Sly asked.

Murray's and my hands started waving in the air. "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" we both said excitingly.

Vicky groaned at our childish natures so she hits the bell and started hiding. Sly, Murray and I hid as well. Then suddenly Dimitri came out of the boat house and started to walk through the streets of Paris. We began to follow him.

"Ok we got to be as quiet as possible and make sure he doesnt see us." Sly whispered to us.

"No problem! Let's just follow him from the rooftops! He wont even know that we're here!" I whispered back.

Murray looked a little nervous. "I dont know if Im able to catch up with Dimitri you guys......"

Sly looked at Murray. "You can do it Murray! Its easy! Just follow us and do exactly what we do."

Then Sly, Vicky and I hopped onto the roof of the building then started to go after Dimitri quietly. Murray did the same too but he couldnt use the cables to cross over the buildings so I helped him cross the buildings while Sly carried Vicky on his back. As soon as we all reached to the water tower, Sly, Vicky and I went to the top of the water tower while Murray went to the cafe to avoid Dimitri. As we watched Dimitri walking by, I began to speak about my discomfort.

"I cant believe we're stalking Dimitri.....its so weird and creepy."

Sly nodded in agreement. "I know. Its creeping me out as much its creeping you out."

"I know it creeps me out alot MORE then the two of you." Vicky declared.

"Not on your life. It creeps me out more!" I argued as I smiled.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Doofus."

"Moron."

"Hothead."

"Nitwit."

"Pathetic excuse for Bambi."

"Queen of the jungle gone wrong."

We heard Sly laughing at our arguement while Bentley's voice piped up.

"Stop arguing you two and keep following Dimitri, you wont be able to see what he's doing on that watertower!"

Vicky and I both sighed as Dimitri passed the watertower. Sly,Vicky, Murray (who silently walked back to the watertower without letting Dimitri know. GO MURRAY! XD ) and I jumped off the watertower and silently snuck behind Dimitri while he was speaking his......ahem....."greasy sweet" talk.

"Stand tall! Bling bling! Breathe hard!" Dimitri said happily as he went near the door to the aqua pump room.

Vicky looked at him with an unbelievable look. "What the hell is he saying?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Dont look at me, I dont speak in disco."

We heard Dimitri grunting angerily as he tries to remember the code but then he started punching the buttons, opened the door, and walked inside.

"Good job you guys, he had NO idea that you were watching him putting in the code. It seems that the door that Dimitri used leads to the aqua pump room. Hmmmm this could be useful for the heist." Bentley stated.

I turned to the others as Vicky spoke. "Okay now that the stalking job is over, what do we do next?"

"We'll still have to bug Dimitri's office." Sly said.

"I know how to get there, but first we got to get the fake painting." I said seriously.

Then Bentley spoke to us again. "And lets not forget that we need to take care of the aqua pump room, which will be Murray's job."

"How are we gonna take care of two jobs at once?" Vicky asked.

"That's simple, in order to take care of two jobs at once, the four of you must split into two teams. Sly, you and Leona go bug Dimitri's office. Murray, you and Vicky do the aqua pump room and sabatoge it."

"Okay!"

Sly and I took off to do our job. As we ran Sly was going the other way.

"Head to the cafe and wait there! I'll be back with the painting!"

"Okay!"

So I did what Sly asked me to and waited for him at the cafe, it took a few minutes when he arrived with the painting, so he and I went up the drainpipe, hoisted ourselves up the balcony, side sneak the narrow ledge and got ourselves ontop the glass thingy below the window. I lifted the window up and we both sneaked inside. Once we we're inside Dimitri's nightclub, Bentley gave us a call.

"According to the nightclub's blueprints the door to Dimitri's office is through that door, however it is locked from the inside."

Sly smirked. "That's alright, I was never one for the direct approach."

"Swell, cuz the indirect approach is through that air vent."

"Oh goody! Another air vent for us to crawl through." I said with a cheerful but sarcastic tone.

Sly laughed. "You'll get used to it after a while."

Then we started our sneaky thief moves to get past the monkey janitors. Then we started jumping for our lives on account there was a laser security that was moving around on the floor.

"Man, this is nuts!" I said as I jumped towards the piano.

"That's another thing you'll get used to after a while! From dangerous enemies, to bombs, to laser security, that's just a big part of a true master thief's life!" Sly said as he followed me.

"Well it seems to me that the rest of my life is going to be VERY interesting." I lied.

......I cant believe I lied to Sly.....why couldnt I say something else? Im starting to act like Neyla......(shudders)

We got to the second floor and hopped on the cable when we heard Dimitri's voice making an announcement.

"Dimitri here, loud and clear! I got some sweet news! Spice prices have gone up up up! Also I have been making more counterfeit money then I have before! All of us retire early! You picking up what Im throwing down? Peace out!"

I grinned as soon as Dimitri finishes his announcement. "Man, for a forger, he can be a really generous guy."

"I dont think he's much of a bad guy either. But if he is going to pick a fight, then we got to do what is necessary to get the tailfeathers from him." Sly stated.

"Yeah, I know."

We finally reached the air vent. Sly gave the covering a good whack with his cane. Then we crawled inside and landed into his office. Sly spotted the original painting, walked towards it and swapped it. Then Bentley gave us another call.

"Good job, you two. Just bring that piece of art back to the safe house and I will sell it on the internet so we can make a ton of coins."

"Ok Bentley, we'll see you in a bit." Sly said. "Lets get out of here before Dimitri comes back."

"Roger that Sly." I said with a thumbs up.

Then we headed outside Dimitri's office and left the nightclub.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky's P.O.V.

As soon as we watched Dimitri FINALLY leave the aqua pump room, Murray and I went inside to do our job. Once we were inside, we saw a laser security gate blocking our way, that's when Leona called us.

"Hey you two! How are you doing?" Leona asked us.

"Not good. There are lasers blocking our path! How are we going to get past them?" Murray asked.

"Use your stomp move to pick up these giant ice cubes then throw them at those small laser generators." Leona advised. "Vicky, since your here, why dont you assist Murray?"

"Sure ok....hopefully I wont trip over and become fried deer." I said horribly.

"Aw you worry too much Vicky! Just dont get too close!" Leona said with a cheerful tone.

Then Murray and I took turns smashing the laser generators to bits with the ice cubes and the laser gate disappeared. We saw another laser gate standing in the way and I sighed with frustration but I kept it to myself. Murray and I smashed the generator by using chairs and crates. We passed through and went down the hallway until we saw a flashlight guard on a high step, keeping watch.

"This.....could be a problem." I said a little uneasy.

But Murray had a smile of confidence. "No problem! I can take this guy out!"

Then Murray went to another ice machine, grabbed a big ice cube, positioned himself near the enemy's spotlight and threw it at the poor sucker!

"I better hurry before he wakes up!" Murray said quickly then jumped on the ledge and picked up the unconcious flashlight guard.

I went over to him. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"Weeeeeeeellllll I cant really kill this guy, cuz killing is an awful thing to do...sooooooooo."

Murray tossed the flashlight guard aside.

I sighed a bit. "Well that was random! No wait....I was about something else."

Then we passed through the moving laser gate without getting fried and headed to where the aqua pump machine was. Now we just gotta smash it up!

"Be sure to use the rat guards to clog the machine ok?" Leona asked.

"Will do! Now please Leona, do shut up so that Murray and I can do our jobs! It takes ABSOLUTE concentration and stealth."I stated.

"Whatever ninja master."

Murray and I started to creep up on the rat guards, however........ehhhhhhhhhh.......they were on to us......and they threw bombs at us.

"Oh crap!" I shouted in surprise.

Murray avoided the bombs and put the smackdown on those rat guards with his fists, then he and I picked two of them up and started throwing them into the machine. While I was knocking more down as more came out of the door near us, I suddenly feel like for the first time, Im actually enjoying myself! As soon as I expressed my happy mood, it really surprises Murray alot!

"Yahooo! Take that ugly rats!" I cheered.

As soon as Murray threw in another rat guard the water pump machine exploded knocking out the rest of the guards, then we recieved a call from Bentley.

"Good job you two! Now that the water pump has been destroyed, they will have no choice but to use the water tower! Those fools! Their playing right into our hands!"

"Awesome!" Murray cheered.

I started to leave while Murray followed me.

"Hey Vicky.....back there when we were punching those rat guards.......you actually sounded like you were enj-" He was going to finish but I interrupted.

"I know.......usually Im a stick in the mud but I do have my moments in secret, so dont tell Leona! If she knew about this, she'll never stop rubbing it in my face."

"Oh ok." Murray nodded.

"And as for those who are reading this story, I hope they dont tell Leona about this either...otherwise.......I'll just turn them into blueberry muffins and I'll eat them!" I said with an evil smirk.

Murray just looked at me dumbfounded. "Huh? Story? What are you talking about Vicky?"

I only smiled. "Never mind Murray, I just had too much sugar today......"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

I'll update later, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok before I start this chapter I am going to explain a few things in this story. First off Leona is not crushing on Sly, she only sees him as a friend and later on she will see him as a brother along with Murray and Bentley. She likes Rajan and is totally in love with him for who knows why, heck even I dont know why and I write this fanfic......unbelievable........ and to answer a question from VampyreVixen16, Leona uses her claws to climb on stuff when there are no drainpipes, poles, and other climbable stuff. Plus she can carry one person at a time on her back while climbing. Ok now onward to the story shall we? Oh and I will be doing a Madagascar request that was asked for by VampyreVixen16!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sly, Murray, Vicky, and I were seated at the table while Bentley starts playing the movie projector.

"Okay fellas, we're getting close to the heist but we must take care of some other jobs that needed to be done first. First Sly must go to the theater and pickpocket some security guards so that I can destroy the security around the printing press room. Murray I need you to destroy those security alarm horns so that no one would come for backup! We also need to find out on how to get the giant peacock sign loose. Lets get started!"

Once Bentley turned off the projector and the lights came back on, my stomach began to rumble. Man was I starving! For some reason I have been craving meat....just like Alex the lion in Madgascar, oh how I love that movie! Every part of it was funny! Well.....except when Alex started to hunt Marty and the others. Since Alex found out what zebra tasted like, I wondered what deer tasted like.....as awkward as it sounds. Vicky was sitting there resting her eyes while supporting her head with her right hoof/hand. I know Im going die if I do this since Vicky IS a very moody person but since Im stuck in a lioness's body with carnivorus/hunter instincts I couldnt help myself! So I was about to do what Alex the lion was going to do until suddenly Vicky grabbed my tongue.

"Lick me like Alex did to Marty and I shall rip your tongue off." she threatened.

"Haw bib joo no?" I asked trying to speak clearly.

"Believe me bushy tail, even when Im asleep I am aware of what's going on around me, so keep your carnivorous instincts to yourself and act like a civilized person or so help me I will find a way to open dimensions of cartoons and video games and send you to the most treacherous places that will make you scream in terror."

"Eep....."

As she lets go of my tongue, Sly walked up to me.

"Hey Leona, wanna help me do the theater pickpocket job?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure, lets go!"

Then we raced out of the safehouse while Bentley shouted.

"I'll give you the details when you two get over there!"

"OK BENTLEY!"

I checked on my binocucom and found the entrance to the theater. "Hurrah! I found the entrance to the theater! Follow me Sly!"

As I took off I could've sworn I heard Sly talking to himself. "Pretty random isnt she?"

Then the two of us raced through the dark streets of Paris and climbed a few buildings then we went through a door. Once we were inside Bentley gave us a call.

"Sly Leona, I need one of you to climb to that big chandelier and place the splice clip on the spot lights."

"We'd love to help Bentley but these fans WAY too fast for either me or Leona to walk on!" Sly informed.

"They can be slowed down from the control panel, by using 6 keys to shut it down. To get them you guys have to do some serious pickpocketing. Now the keys are VERY fragile, if you take the guards down they will break."Bentley instructed.

"Gotcha!" Sly and I said.

I looked down from the second floor and saw two flashlight guards walking around in a giant circle while the third flashlight guard was walking in front of us, I then looked at Sly.

"There are three flashlight guards in our presence right now. Since we need six keys to unlock the fan generator I say we split up to take care of three guards each." I advised.

Sly nodded in agreement. "Yeah that way, we'll cover more ground. Do you know where the other three are though?"

"Let me handle that problem, you go take care of those three first while I'll go find the other three and deal with them."

Then we split up. I jumped off the second floor and landed on the spot without letting the flashlight guards know that Im here. What a relief.....I mean HA! I am a super ninja! Take that super cool ninjas from kung fu movies! So anyway I silently went around the circle and I went through the curtain, when I heard a thud!

_"Sly must of took care of the guy. Hope he remembers to grab the key."_ I thought to myself.

I had to start with my first victim: the flashlight guard watching a useless tv. Though I have to say this guy's got a great imagination.

"Hahaha! I love this guy!" The flashlight laughed as he pointed the pictureless tv.

See what I mean? After when I silently leaped from metallic platform to platform I quietly sneaked behind the guy and pickpocketed some coins and the key out of his tiny bag. Then Dimitri started an announcement.

"Check one check two. Solid. Dimitri on the mic to shout out to my nightclub samurai, stand tall and feel beautiful, I got some raccoon dude and his sidekick giving me the static, if you all spot these crackerboxes BAM! Go hardcore, make them unhappy, go extreme all over their faces, take no prisoners!..........Ok peace out...."

I shook my head as I left the flashlight guard to watching his "program". Just what the hell is a crackerbox anyway? Ever since I first went against Dimitri, I always wondered what it meant but I could just forget about it.......wait a minute.....WHO'S HE CALLING A SIDEKICK?! Anyway I went over to th area where the second flashlight guard and the third flashlight guard was. The tough part that I got to handle is when the third flashlight guard comes up and down the steps when he's done checking the top and bottom floor, I'll have trouble getting the second flashlight guard. So I'm just going to get the third one first then the second for last.

As soon as the two flashlight guards turn their backs I silently followed the third.......you know what, why dont we call this guy Hank, since he DOES look like a Hank. Ok again I snuck behind this guy and pickpocketed some more coins and another key, then I quickly knocked him out by squeezing his shoulder. I then went downstairs quietly without letting the second flashlight guard noticing me. He turned his back, I pickpocketed, I kicked his butt. I then went back to the room to find Sly.

"Sly....? Where are you?" I whispered since Im still a little cautious that someone might listen.

Then suddenly I felt something cold and metallic tapping my shoulder gently, I froze in fear....oh lollipops.....dont let it be Neyla, or Carmelita.....or _worse......._oh PLEASE dont let it be Dimitri! I cant stand that guy's humongous ego!!!!!!!! Seriously that guy definatly needs an ego check! I slowly turned around and there was Sly snickering at his success of scaring me.

"Sly! Thank goodness its you! What's the big idea sneaking up on me like that?!" I shouted as I randomly jumped up and down.

That only makes Sly laugh harder. "I just like scaring people, its as fun as getting Carmelita to chase me!"

I shook my head as Sly continued to laugh. "You goofball....here, take my share of the keys. I managed to get them without letting the guards know that Im here."

"Awesome! Thanks!" He said as he took the keys. "Just wait right here it wont take long."

He then headed up to the second floor then after a few moments the fans started to slow down. Then I watched Sly started to jump on the slowly motioned fans and finally got onto the big chandelier. Bentley gave us a call as the turret began to shoot the spotlights.

"Im overriding the main control right now.......ha! I got them! Now part of the security system is shut down!"

I headed back to the second floor and waited for Sly. Once he came we exited out of the theatre. As we headed outside Sly turned to me.

"Well since we're done Im going to go take a breather around Paris." Sly said to me.

"Ok. And if you run into Carmelita tell her I said hi." I smiled sadly knowing that Sly's going to run into Neyla.

Sly smiled. "Will do. But I got to ask you a question first. Did you really mean to call Carmelita "the mummy's curse?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I only just said it to get a rise out of her."

"Good to know. See you at the safehouse!" Sly said as he took off.

"Yeah see ya." I waved then I took off towards the harbor.

Even though I know that Neyla isnt going to do anything drastic against Sly yet, I cant help but worry for Sly and the others. And it wont be long until she betrays us all at the jungle temple in India, however......unfortunatly for that double crossing moron, I got a plan that would help keep Sly, Murray, and Bentley out of her reach, and I know that I got to help Carmelita out of this too since she's going to be betrayed as well. So in order to get her out of trouble, I must find a way to gain her trust. When I got to the harbor I sat down and stared at the waters along with beautiful reflection of the stars and the moon.

Vicky's P.O.V.

Murray and I have already left the safehouse to head over to the cafe to start the mission to destroy the alarm horns. Once we both got here Bentley gave us a call.

"Ok you two, there are three alarm horns that need to be destroyed and I need you guys to take them out." Bentley instructed

"Roger that." I said.

"And be careful! Once you hit the alarm horn, it'll go off and some of the guards will be on to you. Good luck to you both!" Bentley warned.

"Evil doers, feel our wraths!" Murray spoke heroically.

I looked at Murray with a look of confusion. _"Why on earth does guy insist that Im like a superheroine?"_

Murray turned around. "Hey, since the guards are gonna be on to us. How about you smash the alarm horns while I'll cover you?"

I nodded. "Thats a pretty good idea, Murray. Lets give it a try."

I then started to pick a chair up while Murray was keeping watch, I threw the chair at the first alarm horn, which setted off.

"Oooooooooof course....." I said with sarcasm.

The rat guards and the frog guards came out of the building and was going to attack Murray and I, but Murray quickly striked back.

"EAT FISTS PUNKS!" Murray shouted as he kept punching the guards.

I stared in shock and amazement at the way Murray fights.....that guy's unstoppable! But I snapped out of it and picked up another object and threw it at the alarm horn again but the damn thing WONT STOP BEEPING!!!!!!

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF FLIPPIN JUNK!!!!!" I screamed as I picked up a table and threw it at the annoying buzzer.

Then FINALLY it broke.

"Way to go Vicky! You broke it!" Murray praised.

"Yeah thank goodness....and I see you took care of the guards." I said with relief as I looked at the beaten and unconcious rat and frog guards.

"Yep! But we cant be too comfortable! We only got two more to go!"

I started to fake cry in frustration. "I know...."

This is going to be a little longer then I thought so knowing that its going to be a bit boring here I'll switch with Leona.

(Leona's P.O.V.)

It was getting a little late. Since Neyla already showed Sly the door, Bentley must be heading there by now.....hopefully Vicky must of done her mission of destroying the alarm horns and went to help Bentley.

(Meanwhile)

Vicky was busy pummeling the third and final alarm horn while Murray and some other guards just watch out of shock of Vicky's scary temper.

"WHY WONT YOU SHUT UP?! ALL YOU DO IS FREAKING BEEP! STOP YOUR BEEPING!!!!!!!" Vicky screamed as she hits the alarm horn with one of the rat guards small bat that she borrowed. Murray and the other guards looked at each other, looking a bit freaked out.

(Back to Leona again)

"Ah well Im sure Bentley will be fine with or without our help........then again.....it was because of my guidance and other good gamer's guidances that he managed to pull off this job one too many times.....maybe I should go help him." I said to myself as I got up. "And I GOT to stop talking to myself...."

I was about to head over to Dimitri's nightclub until someone dropped in front of me. It was Neyla.....oh great.....

"Hello Lionheart......" Neyla greeted.

Since I still have my super secret plan ever Im just going to pretend that I dont know that Neyla's using us. Good thing I turned off my binocucom too....otherwise Sly and the others would've noticed.

"Why Constable Neyla! What a great surprise! What brings you out here on the streets at this hour?" I asked in mock surprise.

But Neyla didnt buy my fake surprising look. "Dont pretend that your surprised to see me. I know that you dont trust me."

How does she do that? Might as well drop the act.....a little.

"Ok so maybe I dont trust you. You're up to something! I can see it in your eyes! You got guilt written over your face sister! You're planning something BIG that will knock our socks off and getting arrested in the end! Go on and confess Constable Neyla! Or should I say Dark Overlord Constable Evila!!!!" I interrogated in a hilarious way.

Neyla shook her head but chuckled. "Ok......I'll admit it......first of all yes, I am using you and your friends to gather the Clockwerk parts for me.....and as for that nickname you gave me, that would make a great username for my new World of Warcraft account."

My jaw dropped. "No freakin way!......... You play World of Warcraft?!"

Neyla shrugged. "Who doesnt?"

I hung my head in shame. "Me..........my dad wouldnt let me have the game since we got money problems........."

"Oh you poor thing...."

"Yes......never in my life have I felt being so left out before........"

Neyla then began to take out her whip. "Well never fear, Lionheart......I can take your pitiful mind off this tragedy by killing you slowly."

She then used her whip against me but I quickly dodged to the side. "Just what kind of a policewoman are you supposed to be anyway?!"

"The corrupted type, Lionheart.....now hold still."

"Hell no woman! Your crazy!"

Its now or never....I either kick Neyla's tail or I get whipped to death. I rammed my head into Neyla's stomach as she either maimed or gripped my shoulders with her piercing claws. I decked her across the face while she recovers and knees me in the stomach and gave me a few lashes, one to the left rib, a faint one on my back and another to my right shoulder.

"So Lionheart, since you found out that Im using you and the others, are you going to tell Sly?" Neyla asked with a cold smirk.

I looked up at her and gave her a smirk of my own. "As much as I hate to admit it Neyla, I cant."

Her face turned to confusion. "And why not?"

"Because.......even if I DID tell Sly what you were really doing, he wouldnt believe me. Nor will his two other friends."

Neyla was in deep thought, then she took a few steps away from me. "Alright Lionheart, I'll let you go this time, but next time when I get the chance I will finish you off." Then she took off, leaving me to suffer my wounds alone in peace.

"Great......better head back to the safehouse then...." I said as I began to limp back to the safehouse.

(Vicky's P.O.V.)

As Murray and I got back from the mission we saw Sly sitting next to the computer.

"Hey you two. Did you guys do the mission well?" Sly asked.

"Yep sure did." I said in a rare cheerful tone.

"It was.....interesting." Murray said a bit nervously.

Sly looked at the both of us. "Ooooook? Um have you two seen Leona anywhere?"

"No. Wasnt she with you?" I asked.

"Well she was but then we splitted up to take a break. I thought she would come back to the safehouse already....." Sly said getting a little worried.

"Gee......I hope nothing bad happens to her..." Murray said looking down on the floor.

"Just give her 5 minutes. Im sure she'll turn up. Where's Bentley?" I asked.

"He's on a job. He's said something about taking down a disco ball by destroying the pillars." Sly said with confusion.

I sighed. "I've heard of disco being dead, but this is riduculous! Well since Leona's not here to help him out, I guess I better go help him.....I'll be b-" But before I finished we all felt a huge vibration that it even touched my heart. Sly went over to the computer.

"Wow Bentley! You really knocked down the disco ball! We felt the whole rumbling back at the safehouse!"

"That's great Sly, now if you dont mind Im going to get out of here before Dimitri and his goons find me!" Bentley said as he started muttering to himself. "Must keep going.......must keep myself safe........"

"Well now that Bentley's going to come back, one of us should go look for Leona." Sly said as he rose from the chair.

"She'll be here! Dont worry about it!" I assured.

"How do you know?" Murray asked.

"Trust me, this is Leona we're talking about! When it comes to dealing with a problem with troublesome guards, Leona does exactly one thing to them."

"Whats that?" Sly asked curiously.

"She drives them crazy first and ask questions later!"

Then the door swung open, there was Bentley with Leona who was injured.

"Leona?" Murray whimpered.

"Hi fellas." Leona spoke with a faint smile.

"I found her limping back to the safehouse when I was on my way back. Her wounds look pretty bad." Bentley said a bit gravely.

As Bentley assisted Leona to a chair, Leona sat down and relaxed.

"Leona, how did this happen?" Sly asked.

"Oh.....nothing special.....I just ran into a guard on accident that's all."

Bentley looked at Leona a bit suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Im sure.....its not like Neyla is planning to betray us or anything like that."

Then Sly and Murray laughed.

"Neyla? Betraying us? Yeah right!" Sly laughed as he tries to hold back the tears.

"There's no way she'll betray us! She's awesome!" Murray chuckled.

Bentley and I were the only ones not laughing, And that's kind of weird since I thought that Bentley would agree with Sly and Murray. I heard Leona sigh in sadness but kept her smile in place. She then got up and limped over to the couch and layed down to rest. I went to the closet to get the first aid kit and went over to Leona to bandage her wounds.

"You know that Im not buying the whole "I ran into a guard on accident" story. Neyla really did this to you didnt she?" I asked her as I put disinfect on a cotton ball and dabbed on her cuts and scratches.

"Yeah.......she did." Leona said as she rested her eyes. "We talked first then she beat me with her whip and her claws, but I managed to send her off."

"Why didnt you tell Sly and the others?"

"Sly and Murray wont believe me if I told them."

"What about Bentley? He seems to believe you as much as I do."

Leona opened her eyes and looked at me. "Can you keep a secret from Sly and Murray?"

I nodded and I lended my ear to her as she whispered.

"I told Bentley that Neyla's planning to betray us all, I also told him to play along since I've got a plan to help us all escape from her when she strikes."

"What plan is it?" I asked.

"You will all find out when the time has come. By the way Vicky I've heard from Bentley from what Murray told him that you freaked out from those alarm horns....what's up with that?"

I growled as I remembered those annoying pieces of junk. "They annoy me! Well the sounds did plus there were alot of guards harrassing Murray......but the last batch guards for some odd reason kinda of changed their minds about persuing us....said something about not gonna handle a moody deer person who smashes stuff like a maniac."

Leona shook with laughter.

"What?"

"Somehow I knew you were gonna do that.....everything that you do Vicky its just so damn funny...."

I fumed hilariously as I started to bandage her wounds.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, you big goofball."

That's all I got for now I will update later, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter! And its also a short chapter this time!

Leona's P.O.V.

As soon as the bleeding stopped and that I managed to move again we arrived at the table to for Bentley's next plan.

"Ok fellas, time for the heist! Here's how we're gonna do it! First Murray and I are gonna go to the water tower to deactivate the fountain. Once its off, Dimitri will send a repair man to fix it, so Sly will have to pickpocket him. Then when he gives us the keys and climb up to the top of the peacock sign, we'll drive the repair truck and shoot the cable to him so that he can attach it and we can pull it until it falls and makes an entrance to the printing press room, then Sly will go in there, grab the tail feathers and we'll all get the heck out of here!"

Once the meeting's over, I raised my hand.

"Question! What can Vicky and I do?"

Bentley looked at us both. "Im afraid the two of you will have to sit this one out! You're still hurt and you need to rest up so that you can get back on your feet!"

"Aw come on!"

But Bentley shook his head. "Sorry Leona but its for your own safety!"

"Don't worry Leona. You can help us next time on another heist, I promise!" Sly said sympathetically.

"Ah dudes come on!"

"Just take it easy while we're gone, Leona! It won't take long!" Murray assured me.

Then the three of them left to do the heist.

"This is so unfair! Im not THAT hurt! Grrrr, why does Neyla have to ruin everything?" I complained.

"Leona...." Vicky was going to say, but I kept on ranting.

"I mean, Im a lioness for crying out loud! We're like the top cats of the world!"

"Leona....."

"They can't do this to me! I got principles! I got-"

"LEONA!" Vicky shouted.

"EEEEP!" I squeaked in fright, hey what can I say? Vicky's shouting scares me sometimes. "What?!"

"We can still help them!"

"How?"

But Vicky didnt answer me, she took my hand and we ran out of the safehouse. Once we got to where Sly was the fountain already stopped working and the repairman was on his way to the repair truck, that's when we both saw Sly getting ready to sneak up behind him.

"Well....they seem to be doing fine without us." I said sadly.

But Vicky knew something was up. "Wait for it.....they need us more then we need them, lets just wait for a little bit."

(A few moments later....)

Sly, Bentley, and Murray made the swap. As soon as Bentley and Murray went to go get the truck, we watched Sly climb up the peacock sign. When he reached the top, Bentley and Murray arrived at the nightclub with the truck, Bentley steadied his aim and Murray shot the grapple hook, Sly caught it and attached it to the peacock sign, that's when Vicky and I spotted some rat guards coming to their position.

"That's our cue! Leona, we're going to do pull a trick on those rat guards. Here put this false mustache on!" Vicky instructed as she pulled a false mustache out of her pocket.

I stared at the false mustache. "Where did you get this?"

"Internet, oh yeah and put this disguise on too!" She said as she randomly brought out a disguise.

My jaw dropped, where in the world is she getting these items?! So I took the disguise and changed into it.

(A few more moments later)

The rat guards were coming close to Bentley, Sly, and Murray until I, in a salesmen's costume and wearing a fake mustache arrived with a cheery look on my face.

"Well gooooooooood evening to you gents!" I greeted.

The rat guards were alert when I came closer. "Sacre blue! An intruder!"

"No! No! Im not an intruder! I am just a harmless salesman!" I assured them. "And to prove it, I will introduce you to......The Eliminator 5000!"

The rat guards were amazed as I pulled out a BIG blaster from my briefcase.

"Amazing! How does it work?" One of the rat guards asked.

"How does it work you ask? Let me show you." I said slyly then quickly steadied my aim and fired at the guards, knocking them out.

Vicky ran towards me. "Way to go Leona! You got them!"

I smiled through my disguise. "Hehehe, thanks to the blaster you ordered online! Reason #1 why I love the internet!"

Then we heard the peacock sign hit the ground and saw Sly and Bentley exchange a few words to each other then Sly dived inside the hole.

"Listen, since you're still injured, you should go back to the safehouse. I'll go help Sly." Vicky said

I however began to pout. "Awwww! But I want to beat up Dimitri!"

"And he's got a laser ring on his finger! Even though Dimitri MAY look clueless, he knows how to use it! He might hit you before you start shooting at him! We can't let you get into any worse condition. Now head back to the safehouse.....please."

My jaw dropped when I heard Vicky saying "please" "Omg.....you actually said please!"

"Don't push it!"

"Yes'm!"

Then I ran back to the safehouse before Bentley and Murray did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky's P.O.V.

I ran to where the fountain once stood and jumped into the hole and managed to land safely in the printing press room. Then I heard whacking, zapping, and grunting. Dimitri and Sly had started their fight already. I watched in pure amazement as Sly kept whacking Dimitri with his cane while Dimitri tried to hit Sly, the only funny part is, Sly was too damn fast for Dimitri to hit!

"Hold still, raccoon!" Dimitri barked.

"Just give it up Dimitri! All you have to do is say uncle and it'll all be over!" Sly said with a grin.

"Hell no! I am not playing that stupid game! Its just another pathetic excuse for people to randomly beat up each other, ya dig?"

I giggled quietly while I continued to watch the fight. As soon as Sly gave Dimitri a few more hits, Dimitri whacked Sly away with his tail and raced to the printing machine. This was my chance. I came out from the shadows, picked up Sly's cane and raced over to Dimitri and thwacked him on the printing machine! Sly rushed to my side and watched Dimitri get owned.

"Thanks for the help Vicky."

"No problem." I said with a devious grin as we both watched Dimitri get thrown into one of the ink containers.

"You take Clockwerk feathers and my counterfeiting operation is past tense!" Dimitri said as he shook in his battered form.

"Im doing you a favor! Why would a thief counterfeit? There's no honor in that." Sly lectured.

"Yeah man! Plus it will make your outfit look bad after all that steam that this machine produces! Wearing wrinkled clothes isnt that "greasy sweet"." I lectured as well.

"You......crackerboxes! .........Ugh......." Dimitri said then he passed out.

Sly and I looked at each other and high fived.

"You guys did it!" Bentley shouted as he, Murray, and Leona arrived.

"Yeah! You two were awesome!" Murray cheered.

"You guys were terrific!" Leona complimented.

Sly smiled at them. "Well, Vicky should have all the credit, since she gave Dimitri a finishing move."

I smiled a bit, but quickly shook it off, so that Leona won't catch me in my happy moodness.

"I....better go get the tailfeathers." I said as I went to the printing machine.

Murray went after me. "Let me help!"

Then we started to hear police sirens coming from outside.

"Hurry you two! The police are coming!" Sly said.

"Okay Sly!" Murray and I both said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leona's P.O.V.

We had a bit of a tough exit but we have managed to escape with the tailfeathers and just like before Dimitri was arrested by Neyla and Carmelita. Knowing that Carmelita would be upset on missing us, she took it out on poor Dimitri, which kinda made me feel sorry for him. Hopefully if I ever make it to Sly 3, I'll make it up to him in the pirate level. As for us, we all went for a trip in Monaco, so that Bentley can do his card formula, getting more blueberry muffins for Vicky, aaaaannnnnd some more rest for my wounds. If I ever managed to see Neyla again, I swear Im gonna kick her tail for wounding me.......and also for getting to play World of Warcraft before me! CURSE YOU NEYLA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will update later. Enjoy!


End file.
